


Legacy

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-22
Updated: 2003-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children are the best legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

An old, battered hat sits on the table before me, awaiting my share of the enchantments to be placed on it. There is my legacy. Through it, I shall have a hundred sons and daughters, a hundred thousand, even. No son, but children enough for any man. As long as there is magic, and Hogwarts to teach it, my line shall continue.

My children, my Slytherins. They shall shape the world, bearing my name. What need have I, for a son of my blood? What need, when I shall have sons and daughters beyond counting, the children of my soul?


End file.
